pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Alison DiLaurentis
Alison DiLaurentis to jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu Pretty Little Liars, a także jedna z tytułowych Kłamczuch. W jej rolę wcieliła się Sasha Pieterse. Biografia i osobowość Alison była najlepszą przyjaciółką Hanny, Arii, Spencer i Emily, zanim zaginęła 1 września 2009 roku. Była "tą dziewczyną", "diwą" i najpopularniejszą dziewczyną w Rosewood High zanim zniknęła. Rok po zaginęciu jej ciało zostało znalezione w ogrodzie jej dawnego domu, w którym mieszkała wtedy Maya St. Germain. Sekcja zwłok wykazała, że otrzymała cios w głowę tępym narzędziem (później okazało się, że była to łopata), a następnie udusiła się, gdyż pochowano ją żywcem. Alison miała przyrodniego brata Jasona. W odcinku This Is A Dark Ride ukazano noc podczas, której zniknęła Ali i dłoń wyłaniającą się spod ziemi. Budzi to wątpliwości co do jej śmierci. W 4x12 widzimy, że zostaje wyciągnięta z ziemi przez panią Grunwald. Okazuje się, że zyje. Wygląd zewnętrzny Alison była uważana za piękność szkoły, a nawet w całym Rosewood. Ma długie blond falowane włosy, szaro niebieskie oczy, jasną karnację oraz szczupłą sylwetkę. Jej cudowna uroda sprawiała, że każda dziewczyna chciała nią być, a każdy chłopak chciał z nią chodzić. Przyjaciółki '''Aria Montgomery - '''przyjaciółka Alison,Emily,Hanny i Spencer. Alison miała z Arią dobre relacje. Jednak czasami coś burzyło ich przyjaźń. Między innymi kiedy Aria i Alison zobaczyły jak ojcec Arii zdradza żonę. Aria chciała zatrzymać to w tajemnicy żeby nie rozwalić swojej rodziny, jednak Alison była przeciwnego zdania, twierdząc, że powinna być szczera. Alison zagroziła, że jeżeli nie powie sama swojej matce, ona zrobi to za nią. Aria po zaginięciu Alison wyjechała na Islandię. '''Hanna Marin - '''przyjaciółka Alison,Arii,Emily i Spencer. Jej realcja z Alison nie była napięta ani burzliwa. Alison pomogła Hannie pozbyć się otyłości, radząc jej, aby wymiotowała, wszystko co zjadła. Hanna bała się Alison, oraz o tym, że wygada to, że zmusza się do wymiotów, aby mieć szczupłą sylwetkę. Po zaginięciu Alison stała się królową szkoły (razem z Moną), zastępując Ali. '''Emily Fields - '''przyjaciółka Alison,Arii, Hanny i Spencer. Była ulubioną przyjaciółką Alison ze wszystkich kłamczuch. Dziewczyny miały bardzo dobrą relację, najlepszą. Emily była nieszczęśliwie zakochana w Alison, co dziewczyna wykorzystywała przeciwko niej, chciała wyjawić jej sekret. Alison wiele razy ukazywała się Emily w iluzjach czy przywidzeniach (możliwe , że ukazywała się naprawdę). Zawsze traktowała ją najlepiej z całej czwórki dziewczyn. Nigdy nie umiała przeciwstawić się Alison. Najbardziej przeżywała zaginięcie Alison i najbardziej tęskniła za przyjaciółką. '''Spencer Hastings - '''przyjaciółka Alison,Arii,Hanny i Emily. Była największą rywalką Alison (również i przyjaciółką). Jako jedyna z całej czwórki dziewcząt umiała przeciwstawić się Alison i dosyć często się z nią kłóciła. Alison chciała wyjawić sekret Spencer, mianowicie Spencer całowała się z narzeczonym jej siostry - Ianem. Alison widziała rywalkę w Spencer pod każdym względem. Prawdopodobnie to Spencer ostatni raz widziała Alison żywą '''CeCe Drake - '''najlepsza przyjaciółka Alison. Była od niej dużo starsza (CeCe ma 25 lat,Alison 18). Alison ukrywała CeCe, nie mówiąc nikomu o swojej przyjaciółce. Z CeCe miała najlepszy kontakt. Niewiele wiemy o ich przyjaźni, ponieważ sama CeCe nie wspominała dużo o niej i Alison. Występowanie Sezon 1 (14/22) * 1x01 Pilot * 1x02 The Jenna Thing * 1x03 To Kill a Mocking Girl * 1x04 Can You Hear Me Now? * 1x06 There's No Place Like Homecoming * 1x08 Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone * 1x09 The Perfect Storm * 1x10 Keep Your Friends Close * 1x11 Moments Later * 1x12 Salt Meets Wound * 1x13 Know Your Frenemies * 1x15 If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again * 1x18 The Badass Seed * 1x21 Monsters in the End * 1x22 For Whom the Bell Tolls Sezon 2 (14/25) * 2x02 The Goodbye Look * 2x03My Name Is Trouble * 2x04 Blind Dates * 2x05 The Devil You Know * 2x06 Never Letting Go * 2x07 Surface Tension * 2x11 I Must Confess * 2x12 Over My Dead Body * 2x13 The First Secret * 2x17 The Blond Leading the Blind * 2x18 A Kiss Before Lying * 2x19 The Naked Truth * 2x24 If These Dolls Could Talk * 2x25 unmAsked Sezon 3 (13/24) * 3x01 It Happened 'That Night' * 3x02 Blood Is The New Black * 3x06 The Remains of the "A" * 3x07 Crazy * 3x11 Single Fright Female * 3x13 This Is A Dark Ride * 3x14 She's Better Now * 3x16 Misery Loves Company * 3x17 Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno * 3x18 Dead to Me * 3x22 Will The Circle Be Unbroken? * 3x23 I'm Your Puppet * 3x24 A DAngerous GAme (jako Red Coat) Sezon 4 (3/24) * 4x01 A is for A-L-I-V-E * 4x02 Turn of the Shoe * 4x04 Face Time * 4x12 Now You See Me, Now You Don't * 4x13 Let The Maid Go Galeria sasha2.png tv-stereotypes-pll-alison-main.jpg Alison1.jpg Alison-dilaurentis-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Alison_.jpg Sasha65865.jpg PLL101-00824.jpg img-thing.jpg Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmarli bohaterowie Kategoria:Uczniowie Rosewood High School Kategoria:Opiekunowie tajemnic Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood Kategoria:Rodzina DiLaurentis Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ofiary "A" Kategoria:Znajomi Hanny Marin Kategoria:Znajomi Emily Fields Kategoria:Znajomi Specer Hastings Kategoria:Znajomi Arii Montgomery Kategoria:Podejrzani o bycie "A" Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Wiadomości od "A" Kategoria:Podejrzani o bycie "Czerwonym Płaszczem" Kategoria:LGBT